Hybrid character
Fighter]] A hybrid character is a mixture of two different classes, taking some class features from each. Hybrid character creation The general rules for creating a 1st level hybrid character are: * The hybrid character chooses exactly two classes or subclasses to hybridize. The two cannot be subclasses of the same class. * The hybrid character can choose powers from either of his classes. However, a character must have at least one power of each type (at-will, encounter attack, daily attack, and utility) belonging to both of your hybrid classes before you can take a second power of a class. Classes with the Psionic Augmentation class feature gain power points when choosing the class's encounter attack power for the first time. * The hybrid character receives only the armor proficiencies common to both classes. For example, a hybrid fighter (weaponmaster)/ranger (original ranger) is proficient in light armor only, because rangers are not proficient in heavy armor or shields. * The hybrid character combines all the weapon proficiencies and all the implement proficiencies from both classes. The character can use implement powers of both classes with an implement of either class. * The hybrid character's hit points equals the average of the two classes' starting hit points, rounded down, plus the character's Constitution score. The Constitution score is added only once. * The hybrid character's hit points per level equals the total of half of each of the two classes' hit points per level, rounded down. For example, a Hybrid Artificer/Ardent receives 2.5 hit points from Artificer, 2.5 hit points from Ardent, giving a total of 5 hit points per level. * The hybrid character's healing surges per day equal the average of the two classes' healing surges per day, rounded down, plus the character's Constitution modifier. The Constitution modifier is added only once. * The hybrid character combines the class skills of both classes as class skills, and is trained in any three of those skills. If one of the hybrid classes grants extra trained skills, those must come from that class's skill list. Each hybrid version of a class specifies a subset of the class's traits and features, which are less powerful than the full version; for example, a hybrid cleric can only use healing word once per encounter. A hybrid character combines the subsets of traits for both hybrid classes. Each hybrid version of a class also specifies a number of hybrid talent options. A hybrid character can take the Hybrid Talent feat to gain one of the hybrid talent options from either of his or her hybrid classes. The following subclasses do not have any official associated hybrid class rules (parent class denoted in paranthesis): Berserker (Barbarian), Skald (Bard), Warpriest (Cleric), Protector (Druid), Knight (Fighter), Slayer (Fighter), Thief (Rogue), Elementalist (Sorcerer), Hexblade (Warlock), Bladesinger (Wizard), Mage (Wizard), Sha'ir (Wizard), and Witch (Wizard). Development Hybrid characters have been compared to the gestalt characters introduced in 3rd edition's . Like hybrid characters, gestalt characters receive the benefits of two different classes as they advance. Unlike hybrid characters, however, gestalt characters receive all the benefits from both classes, making them strictly superior to either class, and more appropriate for high-powered games. Hybrid characters receive only part of the benefits from each class, making them neither strictly superior nor strictly inferior to either class. Preliminary versions of the hybrid character rules were published in magazine issues 374 and 375 for playtesting. The finalized rules for hybrid characters were previewed in issue 383 before being published in the . See also * Multiclassing Category:Game rules